


Ancient Blood, Ancient Sins

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Freeform, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, No outline we die like men, Non-Binary Virgil Sanders, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Bonding, Vampire Bites, anyway character thomas is here uwu, i did one (1) vampire rp with a friend and now here we are, kind of??? look they have mutal respect for each other but dee's a dingus, oh we're in for it now boys, taking inspo from vtm left and right baybie, talk of alphas but its not gross, yes the title is a reference to gf shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: Virgil had spent nearly a millennia running from his problems.Trying to reconnect with an old lover, make a new life, not eat his classmates, and be himself for the first time in centuries hard, but he's certainly trying.But... He'd spent nearly a millennia running from his problems, and he wasn't stopping now.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. I'm Gay, I'm New in Town

Virgil was the name he’d chosen for himself, back in the 1910s.

It was one that he really liked, and so he’d stuck with it. Whatever name he’d been born with didn’t matter, and whoever he’d been before that _also_ didn’t matter. He’d had a few names throughout the 1900s, bouncing between lives as easily as he had lovers, but now that it was the 20s again, he found himself so impressively bored that he decided to go live in Florida for a while.

Did one call it “deading” somewhere if they weren’t alive?

Well, regardless, it was one faked suicide and a several hour drive to Jacksonville that brought him here. It had been so long since he’d seen Dee, anyway. It would be nice to see him again.

Really, _really_ nice.

He opened the door to the apartment, kicking it closed with his feet. It was an old one, with a just for show kitchen, soft white walls and pale furniture. Always trying to look normal, hmm, Dee? The lights were all off, except for a few candles lit on the table. Virgil smiled at the set up, and set the several boxes he’d brought with him down, and almost jumped when two hands slammed against the door beside him.

Dee- born Julius Augustus Mills, but that was obnoxious, and too much like his father- smiled that lovely smile of his, his dual coloured eyes glinting in the low light of the apartment, “Hello, master,”

Virgil smiled, grabbing his lover by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss, “It’s been far too long,” he murmured against his lips, switching them over so he could push Dee against the door, “Can’t even let me get my things in the house?” he shoved his mouth against Dee’s neck, kissing down the bare skin- a loose top, too? Eager, hmm?- to his collarbone, letting his teeth run along Dee’s skin. As he shuddered with pleasure, Virgil grinned, “So eager, darling,”

“It’s just been _so_ long,” Dee reasoned, letting Virgil start to unbutton his shirt and pressed his lips to the skin again, “I- oh _fuck_ \- I missed you...”

Virgil smiled, “I missed you, too,” he pressed another kiss to his neck, “And I’m fully prepared to show you just how much,”

Virgil blinked awake, eventually, the clock on the nightstand reading 10:00 AM. He made various groaning noises as he rolled over, finding the bed empty except for himself.

He sighed- Dee _did_ have a life out here, it just hurt a bit every time he left. Speaking of which, he should probably figure out the whole ‘getting his schedule’ thing.

Wandering to his feet, Virgil made his way into the living room, almost tripping over the clothes they’d torn off each other in the hallway, and poured some blood from the fridge into a wine glass. He sat down on the couch, pulling his laptop out of it’s case and setting the glass down on the table. He plugged it in, and pulled the weighted blanket tighter, started to find the website when the doorknob jingled. Weird, Dee should still be at work.

It opened, and a man who definitely was not Dee wandered in.

A human, no doubt, pale and lanky, tall and freckled, with dark green eyes and red hair, along with a wild moustache. The man hummed as he didn’t turn to look at Virgil, just starting to go through the cupboards. Virgil leaned into his hand, watching the human continue to bop to the music in his headphones. It wasn’t until he turned around and jumped about 3 feet that Virgil smiled, “Hello,”

Virgil listened to the human’s heart shoot up, and he laughed, “Oh! You must be Virgil!” he shoved the several tupperware containers onto the counter, holding out a hand to shake, “I’m Remus!”

Oh? _The_ Remus?

Virgil felt himself relax, “Oh, thank god,” he took the hand to shake, “Here I thought you were breaking in or something,”

Remus laughed, “Nah, nah, I’m good,” he said, “I’m glad to finally meet you! Dee’s told me all good things, I promise!”

Virgil smiled, picking up his glass, sipping it in a way he hoped was menacing, “I would hope so,”

“Are you drinking this early?”

Virgil snickered, “It’s cranberry juice- I just like the glass,”

“It does look fancy, that’s true,” Remus hummed, then asked, “So, you and Dee have been together for a while, huh?”

A couple centuries, give or take, “Since we were younger, yes,” he smiled. Some might call it soft- the Camarilla certainly did, but fuck them- and perhaps it was, but Virgil was an alpha if there ever was one, and alphas weren’t _soft_ , “But I’m glad to finally meet you,”

Remus grinned “You, too!” he laughed a bit, fiddling with his fingernails, “I’ll- uh- text him, let him know we ran into each other,”

Virgil grinned, “Glad we did,”

“Me too,” Virgil sipped his glass, “Me too,”

...

Virgil pulled his gloves up his sleeves as he made his way through the mall, feeling quite grateful that goth had made a comeback. Honestly- Victorian England had been the best time to be Kindred, and not only because that was when he met Dee. He absently browsed the Hot Topic- finding a plaid purple sweater he was quite fond of- and ran right into Remus.

“Hey, Virgil!” he said, “Should’ve figured you’d like this place, keeping the blinds down and everything.

Virgil adjusted his face mask, “I’m fragile, what can I say?”

Remus laughed, “Yeah- I mean, same, honestly. I stub my toe and I’m out for commission for, like, 2 weeks,” he shrugged, “That- or my brother will kill me in my sleep, take your pick,”

They started looking through the piercings together, and Remus muttered, “Oh, shit,” ducked out of the store, and came back with Dee in toe. The poor man looked like he was going to die again just walking into the store, but at the sight of Virgil he lit up.

“Mas- Virgil!” he grinned, grabbing Virgil around the waist and spinning him around. He kissed his neck, setting his head on his shoulder, “Didn’t tell me you were going out today, love,”

Virgil chuckled, “It was a spur of the moment decision,” he turned to kiss the top of his head, “We could’ve come out together, all three of us!”

Remus grinned, leaning against the display, “Well, now we’re all here,”

“That we are,”

Remus threw his arms up, “Then finish your shopping, Virgil! We’re buying you lunch!”

Oh, geez, “Um- I can’t really eat at restaurants? I have a lot of... Dietary stuff,”

“Oh- well then I’m you a coffee!”

Virgil laughed, “Fair, fair,”

The first day of classes was a sensory nightmare.

Not just because it was loud, or a lot of people, or anything, but everything happened so much all the time, now. There were a lot of people- and he’d could smell it, breathe it, almost touch it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t fed before he left this morning, but it was just...

A lot.

So he pulled the mask up, and the gloves, and the earplugs and read over his accommodation letter over and over and over, and even though it said he needed them, and needed extra help, he was still anxious about it.

Though most people aren’t anxious about killing and eating their classmates.

Hovering in the back oft he room, he felt the professor’s eyes on him

“You must be Virgil,” they said.

Virgil laughed a bit, fiddling with the mask, “I- uh- stand out I guess,”

“That you do,” they leaned on the desk, “if you ever need to duck out, go ahead. You don’t need to ask, okay?”

Virgil nodded. They were really close, “... Yeah. Yeah thanks,”

“No problem,” they wandered off, and someone sat in the seat next to him.

Goddamn it.

Their hair was dyed impressively bright, and they took out their headphones, smiling at him, “Hey,”

“Hey,”

“My name’s Talyn,”

“Virgil,”

“Oh, shit, that’s actually a super cool name,”

Virgil smiled, even though Talyn couldn’t see it, “’s why I chose it,”

“Oh, sweet,” they started absently sketching on their paper, “I didn’t get to choose this one- but I like it, so,”

“Yeah, I bounced between a few before I chose this one,”

“I respect that,” they nodded sagely, “Glad you figured it out, though,”

“Me too,”

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Social Norms

At least Virgil didn’t have to deal with a roommate.

He could only imagine the stress of living with a human in such close quarters.

Well- he was in close quarters with Remus, now, sometimes, but that was different. _Quite_ a bit different.

For one, Remus didn’t live with them, he lived with his brother. So whenever he was over they’d sprawl on the couch or the bed, and they usually planned these things out, so Virgil made sure to feed before hand.

Also, he was old enough to control his urges. Hopefully.

Lady Lyudmila had once told him that it was easier for a wolf to slide himself into a group of sheep and not kill one, than for a vampire to live among humans and do the same.

But Lady Lyudmila had never been particularly interested in hiding her true nature- though, honestly, what Russian nobility _hadn’t_ been blood drinkers? As much as Virgil missed his Mistress, he was kind of glad the revolutions took her out. God only knows they wouldn't have gotten along after he’d come to terms with the whole “non-binary person attracted to men” thing, anyway.

She’d always been far too conservative for his liking, anyway.

“So!” Remus thew himself over the back of the couch, sitting on it upside down, “Virgil, you ever been to a party?”

Virgil frowned, shifting his laptop to the seat beside him, “Not- not the kind of party you’re thinking of,”

Remus snickered, “What kind, then?”

Ones where the only refreshments were humans, and he’d hovered at Lady Lyudmila’s side, bowing to his superiors and just trying to find a good time to slink out, “... I don’t want to talk about it, please...”

Remus’ smile fell, “Shit- sorry. I won’t push,”

“’s fine,” it appeared when people thought that you’d experienced severe childhood trauma- which... Kind of? He should really come up with a backstory, here- they backed off. Which was nice, “But- um- a party? I would love to _try_ , so why do you ask?”

“Oh!” Remus pulled his legs down and shifted to put his head on Virgil’s lap, “So! My brother’s having a party tonight- just, like, his boyfriends and their friends. So I was wondering if you wanted to come?”

Virgil smiled nervously, and Dee leaned on the back of the couch, “We were both wondering that, actually,”

“I would love to!” Virgil looked down at what he was wearing- one of Dee’s sweaters, and that’s it- “This is hardly acceptable for such an event, though...”

Dee kissed the top of his head, “It’s only a handful of people, darling, go take your time,”

...

Virgil decided something simple was the best to go for- skinny black jeans, a baggy band t-shirt, and some sneakers that fit _just right_ but due to the amount of padding and platforms looked too big. Some heavy eye makeup, a face mask, some earplugs in his pocket, and that sleek leather jacket he’d bought, and he was good to go.

Remus ruffled his hair as he came out of the apartment, “You look ready to kill a man, V!”  
Virgil snorted, “If I start to think about it, I’ll let you know,”

Remus laughed, of course, not knowing that he was completely serious.

Remus’ parents apparently had _quite_ a lot of money, as they were renting an entire house for their sons. Remus didn’t seem to worry about it too much, though, and dragged the two of them inside, “We’re here!”

The man that slid into the entrance way on his socks was definitely Remus’ twin- same green eyes, same freckles, same mole just under the left side of his lips. But his twin- Roman, presumably- had longer hair, no facial hair, and his make up was marginally less exaggerated.

“Ayyyy!” Roman shouted, running forward to pull his brother into a hug.

Remus sighed dramatically, “I was gone for 4 hours!”  
“Yes, and it’s such a fucking tragedy that you’ve returned! I hoped you’d die on the way back!”

Virgil tensed, prepared to right, but the twins just laughed. Remus pulled back and clapped his brother on the shoulder, “Get fucked, Disney Corporate Headquarters,”

“I wish I’d eaten you in the womb, Dirty Secrets of Nimh,”

Virgil blinked, looking between the two of them like it was some sort of confusing tennis match. Remus said, “Oh!” and motioned towards Virgil, “This is Virgil, by the way,” he frowned, “You alright, there, my Dark and Stormy Knight?”

Virgil, still unused to the nicknames but loving them none the less, blushed furiously, “I- yes, I am, I just- I thought you guys were actually fighting, and...”

Remus smiled a but, “Don’t worry, dear, just banter between siblings,”

All Roman had to say was, “Yo, Virgil, you’re British?”

“I- I’m sorry?”

“Remus didn’t mention it, and-”

“No, I’m not _British_. I’m _Italian_ \- I just learned from an Englishman,”

Dee made various offended noises, “I am not an _Englishman_ , my love, I’m a _Welshman_ , thank you,”

Virgil grinned, “Well, if we’re going to play _that_ game,” he turned back to Roman, “I’m not from _Italy_ , I’m from _Firenze_ ,”

“Ah, jokes on you!” Roman said, “I played Assassin’s Creed! I know that’s Florence!”

Virgil’s grin fell, and he just blinked at him, “... What’s Assassin’s Creed...?”

“It’s a video game, love,” Dee assured him, “I’m sure you’d enjoy it,”

“I-” Virgil laughed nervously, “A video game? Like- _Pong_?”

“Pong?” Roman repeated, “Dude- when’s the last time you played a video game?”

“Uh-” he blinked, trying to think as fast as he could, “My parents didn’t- I mean, no one was really allowed- I just did what I was told, I guess? Dee showed me some of those shooters last week, but I guess I just didn’t put two and two together. That they were- uh- video games,”

Roman chuckled a bit, “Well, I’m sure we can make it work,” he held out his hand, “Let me introduce you around, alright?”

Virgil nervously took it, letting Roman lead him into the living room. There were three people sitting on the floor, and there was several bottles of alcohol and pizza boxes scattered, as well. Roman said,

“Hey- um, Remus passed on your dietary restrictions. I tried to find some stuff you can have, but if I fucked up, I’m sorry,”

Virgil frowned, “You didn’t have to do that,”

“What? Of course I did!” Roman looked aghast, “I wasn’t just about to leave you with no snacks! That would be rude!”

“I-” Virgil laughed a bit, “I would’ve been fine, it’s okay,”

“Yeah, well, jokes on you because I’m going to accommodate you _so hard_ ,”

“Oh- I mean I appreciate it-”

“I’m glad!” Roman left him to stand there.

“Hey, Virgil,” Talyn said. They were sitting on the floor, their legs flopped over another person’s in a beanie, “Didn’t know you knew Roman,”

“His brother’s one of my boyfriends,” Virgil said.

“Oh, shit, small world, huh?” they grinned, patting the person in the beanie’s shoulder, “This is Joan, by the way, they’re my partner,”

“Sup, dude,” they said.

“And the one not paying attention to the conversation is Thomas,”

The guy in a brown jacket shoved his phone in his pocket, “I _am_ paying attention, I promise! I just-”

“Need to do something with your hands?” Virgil offered.

“Yes, yes, exactly!”

“It’s all good- _fuck_ -” Virgil frowned, “Uh- what’s the English word, hold on- _guy_? No, no that’s wrong-”

“Dude?” Joan offered.

“That’s it!” Virgil snapped his fingers, “Thank you!”

“English is a dumpster fire,” Joan said, “An absolute fucking shitshow,”

Thomas nodded sagely, “It is,”

Virgil groaned dramatically, “It’s even worse when it’s not your first language, or your second, or third-”

Joan demanded, “How many do you _speak_ , dude?”

Virgil frowned, “Um- let’s see... Italian, obviously, French, German, Russian, Spanish and English,” he laughed nervously, “Learned a bit of Arabic in-” _in the 1600s_ , “Um- in- fuck- a while ago? After I moved out I kinda bounced around Europe for a while, so... Just kinda... Learned them out of spite, I guess?”

Talyn tilted their head, “Spite?”

“My parents were uber conservative, if-you-step-10-feet-from-us-you’ll-die, God hates you for everything that you are kind of people, so...” he shrugged.

It was true that his parents had felt like that, but that had been in the 10th century, and everyone thought that. He held no bitterness towards the vague memories he had of them, and hated to use them as a scapegoat.

Maybe he could pass off Lady Lyudmila as his ‘mother’. Say he was adopted...

“That fucking _sucks_ ,” Joan said.

“I’ve survived,” he said, “And they’re dead, now, so it’s not like they can track me down,”

“Oh?” Thomas fiddled with his phone, “I take it that’s a good thing?”

Virgil remembered running as the peasants tore Lady Lyudmila limb from limb, staking her in the heart and setting her ablaze as she screamed. He remembered being grateful he’d insisted on not wearing noble clothing, of holding Dee close and pulling him away from the mobs. He remembered running- from Moscow, from the border, from Europe entirely. He remembered running across battlefields and the smell of death and decay, and doing everything he could to help people returning from the front lines. He remembered reaching England, of throwing himself at the embassy and begging for asylum. He remembered tearing their throats out when they said no, and entering anyway. So, he said, “Without a doubt,”

“Oh! Good, then!”

Virgil grinned, feeling the ghost of the embassy officer’s blood on his lips, “It really is,”

“I have found the recluses!” Roman announced, pulling two other men into the room- one with blonde curly hair, huge round glasses and freckles, and the other with dark brown hair, very neat, and some black rectangular frames.

The blonde laughed as Roman dragged them, “I’m _cooking_ Roman!” he said, letting Roman’s arm slide around his shoulders, “We have _guests_!”

“I am not a _recluse_ -” insisted the brunette one at the same time, “I was assisting Patton!”

Roman laughed loudly, “You guys can step away from a second, I want to introduce you to Virgil!”

Virgil grinned nervously, waving, “Hello!”

Remus bounced into the room, Dee at his side, and threw his arm around Virgil’s shoulder, “He’s my boyfriend!” he said, “And Dee’s, of course!”

The blonde waved, holding out his hand, “Hey, I’m Patton!” Virgil shook his hand,

“Nice to meet you,”

The brunette didn’t hold his hand out, but adjusted his glasses, “Salutations, Virgil. My name is Logan,”

“It’s a pleasure, Logan,”

“Likewise,”

Roman held his hands in the air, “Alright gay-mers, let’s play some Smash!”

The group erupted in cheers, leaving Virgil, as usual, incredibly confused.

Okay- apparently it was also a video game.

A “fighting game” as Roman had explained, and Remus had insisted on Virgil sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms around him to help him play whenever the controller passed to him, which was nice.

It was actually quite fascinating- he’d been into the tabletop scene in the late 80s, so this wasn’t actually _too_ far off- and there was certainly a strategy to it. Patton’s appeared to be hitting as many buttons as possible, and Virgil respected that, but his heightened reaction time led him to be quite good. He shot to the top of the leader board- a whiteboard set up in the corner of the room- until it was him and Logan against each other.

“I will make your defeat quick,” Logan assured him, a half smile on his face.

“You _wish_ ,”

Logan made good use of Kirby- was that his name? The little round pink friend- and used Link’s sword against Virgil pretty effectively. The smaller size of his character was an advantage, but he was also slower.

And Virgil knew a thing or two about being fast.

In the end, though, Logan won, and was given a lovely flower crown that was Absolutely Not from Claire’s.

Roman bowed dramatically, “My Liege!”

Logan took Roman’s hand and kissed his knuckles, “A man who lost in the first round does not deserve to bow to me,” Laughter roared though the room, and Virgil had to admit, he was actually having fun.

Which was nice.

Really... Really nice.


End file.
